


Rainy Days with You

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: The two talked about memories on a rainy day.(A translated version of 陣雨.)
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Rainy Days with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have tried translating my fic to English. Hope you would enjoy. : )  
> Thank escspace and ankesenpaaten for all the editing and advice. It would not have been done without their help!

The summer shower came suddenly. Pedestrians quickly retreated from the street, while Raizel and Frankenstein chose an unmanned eave to shelter them.

"I did not think there would be such a downpour." Frankenstein commented as he shook water from the umbrella. "My apologies, Master, I should have prepared another umbrella."

Raizel looked at him and frowned slightly. "You're wet."

"Hm?" He followed Raizel's gaze to his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt had darkened from being soaked through.

"Just a bit of water. It will dry after a while, so please don't mind it, Master." He smiled at Raizel to reassure him, then said, "Perhaps we can call a car, if you want to go somewhere."

Raizel shook his head gently. "It is not bad to stay here for a while."

With thunder in the distance, the rain continued falling, blurring the scene of the street like a voile curtain, as if separating the world from the two. For a moment, they seemed to be somewhere far, far away.

"It reminds me of something that happened a long time ago. Once, you had come back from sparring with Ragar and you were completely soaked," Raizel said quietly, while looking at the pouring shower beyond the border of the eave.

"Ah, it rained heavily on my way back that day. Since my body and clothes were soiled due to the fight, I had let the rainwater wash myself before entering the house. As soon as we met in the corridor, you dried me with your powers without a word." Frankenstein smiled, a little embarrassed. "It shocked me, and I did not want to trouble you like that anymore, so, after that, I always changed out of my wet clothes before going to where I might encounter you." He laughed sheepishly and scratched at his neck. "It was impossible to see anyone in Lukedonia getting sick from rain. Was it because I am human that you were overprotective of me?"

"Overprotective...?" _Are you describing yourself?_ Raizel gazed at him silently for a while, and then faced the raining sky again. "I had only felt a little troubled. Your clothing became transparent from absorbing the rain. The fabric clung to you, and I did not know where to look."

In a thousand years, he had not expected to finally hear such an explanation. Frankenstein's eyes widened in surprise briefly before a soft chuckle escaped him. Joyfully, impulsively, he reached out and hugged Raizel in his arms. Against his ear, he teased, "And now? Would you still be embarrassed, Master?"

Raizel turned his face away in an attempt to protect himself from such harassment, but the shell of his ear had already become dusted red.

"...The clothes you are wearing, I cannot see through them."


End file.
